Meaning of Friendship
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Gear vanished during a patrol, how will Virgil find Richie, cover with Richie's parents and keep Richie's identity as Gear a secret? is it even possible? Teen Titans x-over (non slash rated for further chapters & safety) r&r (updated)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock

A/N: this is not a yaoi fic, I don't write yaoi, I have one Sailor Moon Yuri fic in the works, not even sure if I'll complete it (lol)

* * *

**Meaning of Friendship**

Prologue:

Strange things had been happening all through the patrol that day; first they came across a child that was almost pushed over the side of a building, a tall building. Then Static got darn near shorted out when a fire hydrant blew it's top for no apparent reason, turn out someone had rigged it to blow and soak Static (Three guesses who that was, hint, it had to do with fire… Hotstreak for the losers who still haven't gotten it). Then Gear's inventions began to malfunction and Static became really concerned.

"Hey, Rich, are you sure you can complete this patrol?" Static asked

"Yeah, V. I'm sure!" Gear replied "This ought to work itself out"

They didn't know that the problem wouldn't "work itself out", it would only get worse before they completed their patrol.

Static looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Gear was still behind him to find that he wasn't. He stopped and pulled out his Shockvox.

"Gear, hey Gear, where are ya?" Static said into the device.

No response, he called again to get the same, and he gave up after the forth or fifth try, his pal wasn't going to answer him. Now he was worried, he went backwards on the route they had taken from the point where he'd noticed he'd lost Gear and after going the complete route over he realized that he wasn't going to find Gear by retracing his route. He then felt his stomach flop at the thought that he could have possibly lost his best friend.

Later that day, Virgil went home, a little less than happy about the fact that his pal disappeared and even more upset that he'd have to make up a lie to tell his Richie's parents so the wouldn't be worried about their son's not returning home. Although he first had to explain what was going on to his dad, who he could tell the truth because Mr. Hawkins knew that Richie was Gear, and Virgil was Static.

"Dad, I need to talk to you" Virgil said

"Okay, what's going on?" Mr. Hawkins asked

"Well dad, I've got a big problem that I've got to solve…"

"What is it?"

"Well dad, Richie and I were patrolling together earlier when about midway through our route I turn around and he was gone" Virgil paused "I retraced our route, but still didn't find him"

"That is a problem, and his parents don't know he's Gear do they?"

"No dad, they don't"

"Listen Virgil, leave the cover up to me… you just handle finding Richie and making sure he gets home safely and as soon as possible"

"Don't you worry dad, I wouldn't leave my best friend stranded like that" Virgil paused "and besides, he's more like a brother to me than a best friend, and I defiantly won't leave family stranded"

"That's a refreshing thing to hear Virgil" his dad said "your know what's important, that's hard to find in teenagers these days"

(End prologue)

To Be Continued…

* * *

a/n: go easy on me, this is my first prologue fic, (first rewritten prologe lol) give me your thoughts of the new prologe in your review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or Teen Titans, but I do own "Spy Fox" and "Kaitlin"

* * *

Virgil went to their headquarters and tried his best to scan for the tracking device inside backpack, and thanked God that Richie had had the foresight to put it in there. After a few minutes he found the signal. He changed into his attire for Static and took a portable tracker to make sure he went to the right place. He got to the signal and started looking for Richie, but to his horror all he found was Backpack.

"Shoot, there went my only chance at finding Gear" he muttered

"No, not yet" a voice said from the doorway.

Static looked back to see a strange auburn haired girl standing in the doorway; she was in a strange costume that included a mask that concealed her identity. She must have been new in town because he had never seen this girl before; either that or he had and just didn't recognize her.

"And what makes you say that?" Static asked indignantly

"Well, Static, I'm here to help you out" she said

"I don't even know who you are"

"You can call me Spy Fox," she said "I am one of the Teen Titans"

"I've met the titans and I never saw you before"

"I just became a titan" she replied calmly. "Either way, I believe we need to save your friend"

"Yes, we do" Static said

Spy Fox looked at Backpack then flipped it over and gasped in shock. A symbol that was associated with Slade was emblazoned on in.

"What is it?"

"We have to hurry…" Spy Fox got up picking up Backpack

"Why?"

"Slade has your friend" Spy Fox about as monotonously as Raven would have.

"Hey, where on earth do you plan on looking for them; we have no idea where to even begin"

"I do!" Spy Fox replied

"Yeah, Spy, tell me, I'd love to know" Static said sarcastically.

"Gotham City" she replied flatly.

"Gotham… hold on a sec." Static said "You mean like where Batman lives"

"Outside of Gotham actually" she clarified "the area surrounding it and Metropolis"

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then"

"Yes, we should"

They left the building where Backpack had been located and headed towards Gotham City, but first Virgil called his dad and told him that he'd found a lead that pointed towards the Gotham City area. His father was a little concerned but let him go anyway.

They arrived at Titan West's headquarters to find that the tower was currently empty, they went inside and Kaitlin went to the main computer and started working on locating Slade.

"If Slade is anywhere within the Western United States, I'll find him" Spy Fox said

"And if he isn't?"

"And if he isn't I can contact central tower they have a larger scanning range, and I know if I don't find Slade, they will" she paused "and by the way, in the tower and when I'm not in costume, you can call me Kaitlin"

"Okay" Static looked at the computer in front of him as the map came up. ",and you can call me Virgil by the way"

Kaitlin growled in frustration, no sign of Slade anywhere on her map. She called Robin.

"Kaitlin, what is it?" he asked

"Robin, do you have any idea where we could find Slade?" she asked

"No, but I can check, why?"

"Let's just say he's captured a friend" she paused "you do remember Static and Gear… well, I have reason to believe Slade is holding Gear hostage"

"Okay, I'll check and get back to you" Robin said

"Okay, Thank you"

"No problem"

The screen went blank and Kaitlin sat down in a chair.

"You might as well take a seat; it's going to take them some time to find Slade" Kaitlin said

"Yeah, Kaitlin, I just hope Richie's okay" Virgil sat down near Kaitlin.

"Man I should have stopped the patrol right when he started having troubles, if I had, maybe none of this would have happened" Virgil grumbled

"Did you say Richie, as in Richie Foley?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?"

"That name sounds familiar for some reason"

Before Virgil could say a word Robin came back on the screen.

"Any news, Robin?" Kaitlin asked

"Yes, we've found Slade, he's…" the screen cut out cutting Robin off before he could complete his phrase.

"Shoot!" Kaitlin exclaimed "We've lost our connection"

She pulled out her titan communicator, if there was any way of getting back in contact with Robin; that was it.

Robin quickly answered the communicator.

"What were you about to say?" Kaitlin asked

"Slade is in the warehouse near the East Titan's Tower!" Robin said

"No wonder I couldn't locate him"

"It gets worse; he has captured the Eastern Tower!"

"Dang it, Slade!" Kaitlin muttered "He's defiantly over due for a beating!"

Then Kaitlin closed her communicator and then hit a button on the control panel and a loud alarm started going off and the next thing Virgil knew the rest of this team had gathered in the main room.

Kaitlin debriefed the team as to what their mission was and then they rallied with the central team to work. Then, before they could even come up with a plan of attack to take back the eastern tower and save Gear; Slade's robots attacked them. This would be harder than they thought. The battle would take away precious time that they could be using to locate and rescue Richie "Gear" Foley.

Meanwhile: Richie winced in pain from his left shoulder; he didn't know how bad he'd slammed it when he'd fallen from the altitude he'd chosen to fly at for safety, but his gut told him that the collar bone on that side was more than likely broken.

'Man, Richie, you would have to hurt your shoulder at a time like this' he thought, not knowing of the rescue efforts that were now underway.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review


End file.
